magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Botyr Ilkson
"The only good troll...is a dead troll." - Botyr Ilkson Early Life Botyr was born on the 32nd of Bennath. His mother was a bar patron and his dad a black-smith. He and his family lived at a farm nestled somewhere between Varrock and Falador. His early childhood consisted mainly of going to the bar where his mother worked. During this time, he heard tales of heroes and adventures from drunken customers. Around his tween years was when his father took him out to help mine and smelt bars. His father explained to him how only those who worked hard got anywhere in life and that nothing came without a price. Botyr grew up following these rules and his father's words. A few months after Botyr's 16th birthday, tragedy struck. His father had suddenly become struck with an illness. Ten days passed and finally his father succumbed to this new disease. Before they could bury his body, Varrock officials took his body and burned it, fearing the illness would spread. Three years later, Botyr was recruited into the Imperial Guard. After years of service, Botyr managed to become a respectable member of the Guard with the proof to prove it. However, thing weren’t going good. Over the past few years, the Imperial Guards knew they were in trouble. Without the aid of magic, the trolls were gaining the upper hand. The months that passed were horrible. Resources were dwindling and many soldiers either deserted or were killed by the trolls. Magia Caedo A well-known man, by the name of Mohrbacher, started to recruit Imperial Guards t o help with things on his ship. Unfortunately, Botyr was drafted onto that very boat and had to reluctantly leave Burthorpe to accomplish his new job. Even then, once upon the Bloodveld, did things take an even greater turn for the worst. On the very same day it set off to sea, the `Resistance’ decided to `commandeer’ this exact ship. With a fool-proof plan, they easily took over the ship. During the ensuing chaos, Botyr was thrown into the cages far down below deck and witnessed the murder of Mohrbacher. With the rest of his brothers-in-arms slaughtered, he resigned himself to the Resistance, hoping it would aid his men back at Burthorpe. Over the next two years, Botyr found himself gaining new friends, new enemies, and even killed a couple of them. He witnessed many deaths of his comrades and was promoted to Commander of the Imperial Guard, thanks to a student of his named Winifred. Before he knew it, he found himself at the end of a long journey; one that caused the downfall of the Guild of Talisman. Post GoT Downfall Botyr Ilkson returned home to his beloved town of Burthorpe. With his new proclaimed fame, he helped rebuild what damage was left from when the Bloodveld was infused with Chaos and even built a shrine to all the soldiers that had died to ensure Burthorpe’s safety. Later that new year, he discovered his mother had perished in the Kalistonian/Asgarnian War. He set out to reclaim her body and buried it back at her home along the outskirts of Varrock; close the spot to where they burned his father’s body. The next few months passed without much excitement. Botyr lead many missions into troll territory, accompanied by a legion or so of his men and women. One of them, a young woman named Abby Wilcox, caught Botyr’s eye and within days, true love prospered! Within two years, Botyr had proposed and married Abby, much to the disdain of her father; Colonel Jeremy Wilcox. For their honeymoon, the couple moved to the ranch where Botyr’s mother previously lived. Here they stayed for a long year full of happiness, peace, and joy. During their stay, Abby became pregnant and decided to better to head for Burthorpe for a proper medical procedure. While traveling back to Burthorpe, Abby went into labor and, with Botyr’s help, had a son. They decided to call it Henry; in memory of the late Henrik DeBarr, a close friend of Botyr. During the year 187, a massive troll attack occurred in which a large number of casualties were sustained. Apart from the town’s near destruction, most citizens were unharmed while the large majority of deaths were the soldiers. This lead Commander Botyr and Colonel Wilcox to lead a siege on the trolls, driving them back into the mountains. The next five years passed with relative ease. Small skirmishes continue here and there with the trolls though now the Imperial Guards recruit mages for their side. The Ilkson family now currently lives in a house settled in Burthorpe, with small visits to the ranch for quiet time. Apotheosis Botyr has decided to join the Guild of Rune as a member so he can protect his family and gather enough money for Burthorpe's military to use. In one mission, Botyr was nearly crushed by one of the many `monsters' that have suddenly began to spring up everywhere. Luckily, he survived but suffered from some cracked ribs. He quickly recovered, with the help of a friend named Vaneril. When Thuban sent a messanger, a lady named Alison, to try and warn him of his impending return. Botyr however, didn't understand the message and was in for a suprise when Thuban made his appearance in person when Dal and him came for the Crown of Zaros. During the small skirmish, Botyr had his sword enchanted to create water strikes and let him breath and swim faster in water by a guy named Regios Forge. After that, he went back to Burthorpe to check on Abby and see if she was okay. He was unnerved to learn a man named `Richard' had visited some days before. Trivia *Botyr has been plagued by the number 32 throught his whole life. *Botyr was nearly always the one thrown by Mamz in many different battles in MC. *Botyr recieved the mining helmet of Gerhold Trodstern, the Earth Member, and use to wear it in MC. In recent years, he has given it as a present to Henry for his 7th birthday.